A Second Chance to Die
by QueenV
Summary: What if an accident left you with amnesia? Everyone thought you were dead, but you were given a second chance. Not a second chance to live, but a second chance to die. To die for a man you used to hate...*incomplete*
1. Identity?

He flinched and slowly forced his eyes open. Light from the sun seeped into his eyes. Light. Light was something he'd not seen in days.

  
  


He tried to stand but his legs ached; he settled for a sitting position. He looked at the room her was in, all broken and trashy. Shards of glass and plastic lay scattered across the room. Papers were everywhere. A computer and a phone lay broken and shattered in one corner. The large glass window in front of him was completely missing. Cracks and missing pieces of glass could be found in the window to his left and right. What had happened here?

  
  


He stared at his hands, arms, and legs. All of which were cut and bruised. One pant leg, on his left leg, was completely torn off and several brownish lines marked both sides of his exposed leg. His other pant leg was tattered and torn, with several visible cuts. His hands and arms were stained with dried blood. Every time he moved, he brain told him of the massive bruises that lined his shoulder blades and lower back. 

  
  


Something made him turn and look under the desk to his right. There he found part of a mirror. When he gazed into the mirror he was frightened by what stared back at him. His strawberry-blondish hair was tousled and ragged. Several brown lines crept down his face; one starting at his hairline and making its way over his left eyelid and down his cheek. Part of his left jaw was incredibly swollen and purple in color.

  
  


He moved the mirror shard down and saw his half-exposed chest. It was swollen with bruises and marked by blood, one could hardly see and undamaged flesh. It was a miracle he'd survived.

  
  


"Good God!" his dry throat creaked. "What happened to me?" As he looked into the mirror shard again, another thought struck him.

  
  


"Come to think of it, where am I?" He asked the walls of the disaster office. "And..." he swallowed, almost in desperation, "who am I?"

  
  
  
  


A/N: Curious? Keep reading. Chapter four should tell you who our amnesia boy is...if you can pick up on lil hints.....


	2. Encounter

He dropped the mirror shard on the floor and forced his arms to his sides; then he pushed up with all his might. Slowly his body rose and he was wobbling back and forth on his bruised hunches. As fast as he could, he grabbed the side of a desk that was still partly in tack. He pulled his aching body towards the desk and finally was in a standing position. With most of his weight resting on one piece of the desk he slowly looked around at the world below him. His eyes carefully swept the terrain below. There were no craters or noticeable blemishes in the Earth. The he turned his eyes to the sky, everything seemed to be in place, until he noticed one object in the sky that was very much out of place.

  
  


"What the hell?" the initial shock of seeing the large, red, glowing object in the sky set him off balance and he went tumbling forwards back to the floor of the office.

He quickly sat up, causing his head to spin. He checked his body over quickly and caught a glance of an elevator to his right. He struggled again to his aching feet and hobbled to the elevator.

  
  


He boarded the rickety elevator and pushed 'Floor 1' button. The elevator jolted to a start. He held his breath praying the elevator would make it to the bottom.

  
  


The elevator made on long beep signalling he'd made it to the bottom of the huge building without harm. As he stumbled off the elevator he tripped into a Shinra guard dressed in blue.

  
  


"What the..." the guard shakily replied. "Who are you? How did you get in there?"

  
  


"I...I...don't know..." he said desperately, searching for an answer out of the strange man in blue.

  
  


"What?" the guard was more than shocked. "Hey you..." he called to another passing guard, "come help me with Mr. Amnesia here. We need to get him to Ms. Scarlet."

  
  


"Yes sir!" with that the two guards dragged him around a corner. 

Scarlet? He thought as the two guards approached the office. That name sound familiar, but why? The guards knocked on the door and entered the large office.

  
  


"Ms. Scarlet! We found this riff-raff on the elevator what should we do with him?"

  
  


"You know what to do with those from the slums," a feminie voice answered from behind a large chair. "Throw him back into the slums." Her voice sounded dull, uninterested and irritated.

  
  


"Yes ma'am!" with that the two soldiers dragged him out of the office and back into the hallway.

  
  


Scarlet couldn't be bothered with such trivialities as riff-raffs from the slums. Meteor could crash down any day, and the president was dead. What could she do? If she had cared enough to turn around and look at the 'riff-raff' from the elevator, she might of recognized the person behind the ragged clothes and tattered hair as someone she knew -- or had know.


	3. Enter the Slums

He was even more frightened then before. The two strange men dressed in blue had a tight grip on his already bruised wrists. They were wearing large bulky helmets and he couldn't even see their eyes. Now they were taking him to a large hangar.

  
  


Another man pushed a button on the wall and the large doors opened, revealing a helicopter pad. The wind cut into his skin with a vengeance. It took his breath away, while the two guard tightened their grip on his wrists. The wind was very cold especially to him. He was wearing nothing but tattered and torn clothes that at one time could have been white. Now they were brown, stained with his blood.

The two soldiers opened the door to a helicopter, threw him in, and boarded the aircraft. The floor of the 'copter was cold and hard. When he impacted the floor his body hurt even more; re-enforcing the massive bruising on his body.

  
  


This is how they treat their people? He silently wondered. Hrph! I'd like to have a few words with the president of this corporation. 

  
  


Then he rethought his decision. Staring pensively at the coal black floor of the 'copter he realized he still didn't know who he was. Much less, who the president of this massive establishment was. He wasn't even sure this building had a president; but it...it just sounded right.

  
  


The helicopter started abruptly, sending him flying into the wall to his right. He struggled to grip onto something, anything in the contraption to keep him from slipping, sliding, and bruising even more.

  
  


After a few minutes of painful gasping while his body was abused more, the helicopter stopped. It didn't land on the ground but hovered about five or so feet from it. He heard the two soldiers call it the Sector 5 Slums -- whatever that meant.

  
  


The two soldiers suddenly grabbed him by the wrists and threw him out the helicopter doors they'd just kicked open. He landed on the dirt ground with a hard thud. Then the helicopter gained altitude and speed back to the large building on the 'plate'.

  
  


He didn't know how long he'd been lying there -- eyes closed, embracing the ground. But the sound of the helicopter had long since left his ears. He fought to stand, coughing hard. Once, he coughed so hard that a bit of red blood flew from his throat and on to the ground. However, he found the strength to walk and after about five minutes of walking, rather limping, he found himself at a church.

  
  


The church was the only one he'd seen down here. Not that he'd seen too much. The roof of the church, as he noticed, had a very large hole in it, almost as if someone had fallen through there. He walked in the church. To his surprise, there were not only two small children in here, but a large bed of flowers. He approached the children slowly.

  
  


"Hey," the little girl said to him, "where's the flower lady?"


	4. Flashback

"Flower...lady?" he asked her, puzzled.

  
  


"Yeah, the flower lady," the little boy said. "She's always here looking after the flowers. But we haven't seen her in over two weeks!"

  
  


"She's got long brown hair," the little girl explained, "and wears a pink dress with a red jacket. She's so pretty, and real nice. Do you know where she is?"

  
  


"I....I...don't....I don't know much...." he stammered. Hearing the description of the 'Flower Lady' triggered something. His mind wandered back -- searching...

  
  


*******************************************

  
  


He wasn't in the church anymore, he was on a large balcony of a building that looked like the building he'd woken up in.

  
  


"Who are you?" his voice asked without him even thinking. Just moving. No control.

  
  


"I'm Cloud. Ex-SOLDIER! First class!" the man with blonde spiky hair and a massive sword announced.

  
  


"I'm from AVALANCHE!" the black man with a gun arm replied.

  
  


"Me too!" the voice came from a girl wearing a whit tank top and a black skirt.

  
  


"A flower girl from the slums," the girl with long brown hair, pink dress, and red jacket said, almost timidly.

  
  


"A research specimen!" shouted the cat-like creature with a fire tail.

  
  


"What a crew," his voice replied sarcastically as he shrugged and absently flicked his bangs out of his face again. 

  
  


*******************************************

  
  


His eyes fluttered open. He was in the church again, lying on the ground. The two kids were staring down at him. He figured he must have passed out. What had just happened? A dream......a memory? That girl....she fit the description of the 'Flower Lady' and she had even said she was a flower girl from the slums. Had they met? Did they know each other?

  
  


"Aeris...." he said. He didn't know where the name had come from, but he said it anyway.

  
  


"YEAH!" the little girl jumped up shouting. "That's the flower lady's name -- Aeris Gainsborough! You do know her!"

  
  


"I....think we've met.....But I don't know where she is right now..."

  
  


"Aw! Too bad mister," the boy sadly remarked. "If you do find her, bring her here! We miss her!"

  
  


"I.......I will....." he said, a smile crossing his dirty and bruised face as he stood up and hobbled out of the church.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Well, what do ya all think? Do you know who it is yet? You should.... More chapters coming soon, promise. Please review, I love comments XD


	5. Past Meets Present

He smiled up to his eyes, his heart filled with the innocence of a child. Whatever had happened in his life before, he didn't care. He couldn't really remember. What's the use in crying over spilt milk? Clean it up and start again!! He was going to find the flower lady aka Aeris Gainsborough, and bring he back to those kids. His life held meaning once again.

  
  


Since the children hadn't seen her in over two weeks, he decided she wasn't in this city. He'd start looking somewhere else.

  
  


He stumbled out of the city, trying to make good time to the next city, but his legs were jerky and he was having problems. Grunting with every step he made his way across the baron wasteland. Eventually small patches of grass popped up from the rock soil. Later, other signs of life came peeking out from the plateaus.

  
  


His foot caught a rock and he tripped, falling to the ground. Lying on the cool grass he realized how lucky he was. Breathing hard and watching the small butterflies flutter around his head he sighed, and silently thanked whatever Gods might be listening for his life. Perhaps he was meant to lose his memory; so he could go out and enjoy life and its beauty again. He closed his eyes. Just a little nap, then he would continue on...

  
  


*******************************

  
  
  
  


He dreamt. Dreamt of his childhood, long since forgotten. He was in a large house, mansion, it was his home, or at least it had been. He was running. Running as fast as e could. Heat. He could feel intense heat all around him. Into one bedroom, out, into the next. Looking. Looking for someone. Screaming. He was screaming.

  
  


"Mother?! MOTHER?! I'm so sorry! Really I am!! Please Mother, come out! Mom!? Mama...?" he began to sob, then his world went black.

  
  


He awoke in the arms of a firefighter. 

  
  


"Hey little guy," the burly man said, smiling. "We were worried you weren't gonna make it.."

  
  


"Where's Mother?"

  
  


"I'll take him," a different voice answered. The firefighter lowered him to the ground. He walked with the other man.

  
  


"Father..." he breathed, frightened like the six year old he was.

  
  


"What the hell did you think you were doing?" The man yelled.

  
  


"Mom wasn't feeling good," the boy chocked. "She loves candles so I found one and tried to light it. But the match burned my hand and I dropped it," the he hesitantly added, "...and the candle. I dropped it too..."

  
  


"Stupid boy!" His father scoffed. "Your mother is dead now because of your stupidity."

  
  


"Wha....but, I...." he turned back and looked at his smoking house, eyes frozen to the flames that licked the sky and threatened to make the cloud's cry.

  
  


"You nothing! No son of mine is going to be that stupid. I'll have to teach you a thing or too!" His father brought his hand up and the boy's world crumbled as blackness surrounded him again...

  
  


*******************************

  
  


He awoke for real this time. He was still lying on the grass. He tried to shake the memory but it refused to go. The butterflies, however, were long gone and the sky was darkening. Night. He did not know what creatures appeared at night, but in this place he couldn't be sure of anything. He slowly turned to face an angry and hungry wolf. Animal and human eyes locked.

  
  


The wolf attacked, missed. As the man turned around he saw the lights of a small village. So close, but not close enough. The wolf attacked again, and this time it did not miss.... 


End file.
